


keeper

by niamdaisies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Grinding, M/M, Morning After, Niam - Freeform, Sex, Smut, That's it, club shit going on, fun stuff in bed, horribly written and short lived smut, they're the only ones in this, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdaisies/pseuds/niamdaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had nothing to do on a Friday night and found the best thing he could have asked for out of it.</p><p>He found himself a keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeper

Niall decided he had nothing better to do on a Friday night, so he went down to his favorite bar.

This bar was almost a club, really, but he liked to keep to himself anyway and maybe eye up a few hot guys but that's it.

The blonde was on his third Guinness when he felt someone tap his shoulder, promptly turning around on his swivel stool.

"Hey. Mind if I buy you a drink?"

Okay so a really really hot guy just offered to buy him a drink and who could turn that down?

With a quick nod, Niall tried to play it off casual, shrugging and turning back around with a casual "Sure".

After he turned though, he couldn't stop smiling, feeling all warm inside because a super fit guy came to him.

"Cool. A Guinness, yeah?"

Niall shrugged again,"Sure"

Too casual? He didn't know.

Super Hot Guy then sat down in the stool beside him and stuck out a hand.

"My name is Liam. What's a pretty thing doing here all alone?"

Niall nearly screamed. HE CALLED HIM PRETTY!

He shook his hand,"Niall. And I had nothing better to do, so."

Liam laughed then,"So no boyfriend? Or girlfriend.. if you're not into blokes"

Niall laughed at that too,"I'm very much into blokes. But no boyfriend, no. Don't seem to attract too many lads my way."

"That's quite hard to believe. I don't offer to buy just anyone a drink, you know."

The smaller blushed before he cleared his throat.

"Well. I don't usually talk to random guys in bars either but I guess there's a first for everything isn't there?"

Liam nodded with a smile before standing and holding a hand out for him to take.

Once he did, Niall was pulled out of his chair and down the bar, the alcohol starting to take effect.

"Oooh, where am I being taken, sir?"

Liam laughed and pulled him between the rest of the sweaty bodies on the dance floor and began to sway his hips, gripping Niall's softly.

"Oh you wanna dance. I can dance."

The song wasn't upbeat enough for Niall's dancing but neither cared as he turned around and pressed his back to the taller man's chest.

It didn't take long before Niall got lost in the music and grinded down against Liam's body, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind as he did so.

The two just stood there and continued their obscene dancing in the middle of the bar, Liam's hard-on painfully obvious by now from Niall's constant grinding.

When the bartender announced last call, Niall decided to be brave and go for it.

He turned around to face Liam and gripped the collar of his shirt as he pressed his lips to Liam's plump ones.

Liam immediately adjusted, pulling Niall in by his hips and being quick to explore Niall's mouth with his tongue.

When the pulled away, Liam let his hand slip down to Niall's bum, squeezing a cheek as he whispered in his ear.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Niall nodded and placed a kiss to his neck.

"Let's go to mine."

Ten minutes later, they were snogging the life out of eachther against the door of Niall's flat, Liam's hands now groping the life out of Niall's bum.

Niall fumbled with his keys but finally got the door open, slamming it shut and literally running to the bedroom, Liam running after him.

The two ended up naked in the bed somehow, snogging like their lives depended on it.

Liam pulled away for a second,"Do you have any lube? Also I'm clean if you don't want to use a condom"

Niall turned and grabbed the lube from his drawer and lied back down, panting.

"Here. And I'm clean too."

So Liam took the bottle, squirting a generous amount onto four of his fingers, soothingly stroking one of Niall's spread thighs as he slipped the first finger in.

Liam nearly moaned at how tight he felt, noting the way Niall didn't even flinch with the first finger.

He slid in another until he worked his way up to four, spreading his fingers to stretch out his hole as Niall moaned and pushed back onto his fingers with every pull.

Liam pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock before lining up and pushing in, not being able to hold back his groan at the feeling of his tight heat.

When Niall gave him the go ahead, Liam began to thrust quickly, aiming for his sweet spot every time.

"Fuck, fuck. harder!" Niall shouted, gripping Liam's biceps tightly as he obeyed.

In one swift movement, Liam had Niall on top of him, his hands on his milky thighs.

"Come on babe, fuck yourself on me"

Niall moaned and nearly died then as he lifted himself up and down Liam's cock at a rapid pace, rolling his hips and running his hands over his own body.

"Shit, Liam, I'm gonna cum, please more"

Liam then gripped his hips and pounded up faster and harder than ever before, hitting nialls prostate with every last thrust.

"I.. I'm.." the loudest, sluttiest moan Liam had ever heard escaped Niall's lips then as he came between them, almost crying from how good he felt.

Liam was quick to follow, coming shortly after and sucking love bites into Niall's skin.

Once they were both able to breathe properly, Liam pulled out and lay down, pulling Niall in to lie on his sweaty chest.

Neither cared that they were both sticky and that Niall was literally leaking cum. They only cared about each other in that moment.

"Thank you", Niall yawned cutely into Liam's neck before closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around his hips.

"Thank you, Niall. Go to sleep baby. I'll be here in the morning."

\---

Niall woke up feeling great.

His ass was a bit sore but other than that he felt great!

He remembered last night and suddenly shot up straight. He was alone in bed.

What happened to 'I'll be here in the morning'?

Niall was a bit disappointed, yeah, but what he could do? He got up and pulled on the first shirt he found and some boxers before heading to the kitchen.

The smell hit him immediately. 

Peanut butter.

Right before his eyes was Liam, that hot, tall man making a fucking peanut butter sandwich in his kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful. I made you a sandwich and some coffee... you look great in my shirt by the way"

Liam smiled as Niall looked down and realized he was indeed wearing a shirt that was three sizes too big and of course, Liam was very shirtless.

"You stayed.. and made me breakfast.."

Liam smiled brightly,"I also cleaned off your tummy from last night."

He just stared at him for a while before walking over and pressing a sweet kiss to Niall's lips.

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

Niall blushed and giggled before reaching up on his tippy toes and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Let's eat together, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Niall had nothing to do on a Friday night and found the best thing he could have asked for out of it.

He found himself a keeper.

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr post I can't find, but when I do I'll link it x sorry for the smut


End file.
